Jed Adams
A 9 to 5 office worker from Addiscombe and cousin of Joe Adams and husband of Barbara Adams. Early Life Born and bred in Addiscombe in Croydon, Jed lived a rather typical life as he became an office worker. However he ended up marrying Barbara Adams, someone who was rather different to him as she was bubbly, a dancer and colourful personality. Many told Jed this was a mistake, but Jed loved Barbara and saw no issue. However things began to go pear shaped quickly after the marriage when Barbara began to have an affair with a bodybuilder. Soon the affair becomes public knowledge and Barbara decides to kick Jed out of the house so her boyfriend can move in. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 He has to move to Grasmere Valley after being kicked out by his wife in order so that her bodybuilder boyfriend, Clive can with her. Not sure what to do he continues to commute to his work in London and moves as a result to Grasmere Valley. His wife soon comes to Grasmere Valley and begs for his forgiveness and for them to get back together as Clive and her split up. He doesn't know what to do but after talking to Gary Robinson he forgives her. He was among those who tried and failed miserably to audition for the film The Happy Harbour. Volume 17 He and his wife Barbara try to find a way to gain money for the town when they need £62 Million to do all the repair and new items that the town needs. Their marriage is healing slowly after the affair but there are still hurt feelings by Jed. They decide to go to a wedding of friends of Barbara's, Tunde and Marcia which is to be an African wedding and at the reception they hope they will be some money spraying and due to Barbara's great dancing ability she could get loads of money with her dance moves which happens during the Money Spraying. However things got disastrously wrong as they didn't realise the wedding was starting late than what the invitation said to accommodate black timing, then they were trampled by the guests as they were about to leave fed up of waiting. They then were subjected to a long ceremony and then the reception with talks from everyone connected to the bridal party. By the time the dancing began the two were asleep and were driven by Jason Phoenix and Mont Berkley who were paid to drive home the guests who were sleeping. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams Jed goes to the Black Friday sales in order to get a blender for his wife as a anniversary present. He is seen fighting the likes of Lancaster and others just to get it which he does. However Barbara who believes when she woke up, due to Jed not there that he has left her on their anniversary and she leaves the house causing for Jed when he came home with the gift to realise Barbara has left him. #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Jed is seen feeling miserable about what had happened and he is finding comfort with Stephanie Deray who herself had her husband cheated on her and ran out on her with another woman as the two simply talk about what is going on. Patricia Yates however seeing the two at her house concludes they having an affair and spreads the news around town. Soon enough Jill Hickey is interviewing Barbara on live TV about with while Madame Neptune is camped outside Stephanie's house reporting it much to the pairs horror. #53 Tale of Kirky Jed tries to plead to Barbara via Madame Neptune's news report that he is not having an affair with Stephanie. Barbara doesn't believe him and declares they are through on live TV. #55 Tale of Miss Larkin Jed is seen trying to forget about the Christmas season as it reminds him of Barbara leaving him however he sees her in the window and tries to call out to her but she doesn't hear him. #56 Tale of Christmas On Christmas day at the Carol Service Miss Larkin and Chris Puccini end up getting married on stage by Gary Robinson however Jed and Barbara are also at the service and reveal to everyone they are back together and want Gary Robinson to do a vow renewal commitment ceremony with the two which they do. Then they are among those who wish all the readers in the comic a very merry Christmas.